It was the mirror
by Juuzo-kun
Summary: SHORT-FIC! Dua kembar Kagamine yang selalu bermain pada imajinasinya, tidak mengetahui bahwa mereka terkutuk. Karena ulah dari kepingintahuan mereka yang besar, sampai kini membuat banyak orang resah (Khusus segala umur eheu)


Warning : Kegabutan haqiqi

disc : Vocaloid milik Crypton Media, bukan milik si dia, oke?

.

Di sebuah negara yang subur akan buah-buahan, hiduplah sebuah keluarga yang hidup tentram dan damai. Sang ayah dan sang ibunya, selalu menyayangi kedua anaknya yang kembar, walaupun mereka tahu bahwa keduanya memiliki penyakit mental yang berbahaya. Rumor mengatakan, penyakit yang mereka idap belum ditentukan dan masih menimbulkan banyak pertanyaan, tapi berdasarkan apa yang kedua putra putri itu rasakan, menurut orang tua itu penyakit ini dapat membuatmu mengalami halusinasi, baik secara visual maupun audio.

Kedua anak itu memang sering dianggap aneh dari tetangga-tetangga sebelahnya, bahkan keluarga itu dipandang rendah oleh seluruh penduduk desa sana. Namun, sang orang tuanya tidak pernah peduli dengan apa yang mereka katakan, malah, mereka hanya beranggapan bahwa kedua putra putrinya cuma memiliki imajinasi terlalu tinggi, dan hal itu bukanlah masalah besar.

Berbulan-bulan kemudian, datanglah sebuah berita tentang seorang pendekar egois yang memiliki sejumlah harta berlimpah dalam kerajaannya, juga dengan jutaan pasukan yang diikutsertakan untuk menaungi kekayaan bumi. Menurut berita yang diam-diam tersebarkan, katanya dia akan siap untuk menyerang suatu negara yang memiliki kekayaan alam yang berlimpah.

Ternyata, tak terduga-duga, negara dimana yang didiami keluarga rendahan itu juga ditargetkan oleh si pendekar itu untuk dijajah. Pemimpin negaranya yang mendengar berita ini tak diam untuk dijajah begitu saja, maka dari itu, terjadilah perang yang dahsyat dimana para penduduknya semua ikut serta dalam perang itu.

Baik para pria, wanita, lansia maupun anak-anak yang masih belia pun diikutsertakan dalam perang itu, dan hal itu berlaku wajib bagi penduduk yang menduduki negara itu.

Namun sang ibu dari keluarga rendahan itu, tidak tega untuk mengikut sertakan anak-anaknya ikut perang dahsyat dari penjajah egois itu, sehingga dia merencanakan untuk menyembunyikan anaknya di suatu tempat yang paling aman.

Dalam lautan pikirannya, akhirnya sang ayah memiliki ide untuk menyembunyikan anak-anaknya, "Wahai istriku, bagaimana kalau kita sembunyikan kedua buah hati kita di gubuk yang tua itu?" tanyanya melirik kepada istrinya menunggu persetujuan.

Lalu sang ibu setuju pada ide suaminya, "Ya, itu ide bagus, mari cepat kita bergegas!" Angguk si ibu pada hal itu, kemudian mereka pun mengevakuasi kedua anaknya kedalam gubuk itu.

Setelah mereka meninggalkan anak-anaknya, kedua orang tuanya sudah tak tampak lagi dari mereka. Dengan begitu, adik kakak yang bertakdir malang ini, harus bertahan beberapa hari didalam gubuk sempit itu tanpa makanan maupun minuman. Tapi bagi mereka yang mengidap penyakit mental itu, mereka tidak peduli dan tidak tahu pada awalnya, namun ketika beberapa hari kemudian, mereka pun akhirnya menyadari sesuatu dan disitulah dimana tahap penderitaan mereka pun dimulai.

Pada hari pertama, nampaknya sang kakak yang bernama Rin ini sudah bosan untuk dikunci di dalam gubuk sempit ini. Dia terus saja mengajak adik kembarannya untuk bermain sesuatu, tapi si adik hanya menolaknya beberapa kali dengan beralasan kalau dia ini sedang mengantuk akan kurang asupan.

"Aku tidak mau main kak, aku sangat lapar dan mengantuk, ajak saja si tuan hidung besar yang sedang duduk disana," tolaknya menunjukan jarinya kepada dimana si tuan hidung besar itu sedang berada.

Rin hanya cemberut pada tanggapan itu, akhirnya dengan kesal, dia memutuskan untuk mencari mainan yang ada didalam gudang ini. Dalam diamnya, dia bertemu si tuan hidung besar yang sedang merapihkan kukunya yang bundar, "Halo nyonya kecil, apakah ada yang bisa saya bantu?" tawarnya memicingkan mata birunya kepada si nyonya kecil.

Rin mengangguk-nganggukan kepalanya dengan putus asa, "Ya, aku butuh mainan yang dapat membuatku terhibur dari kebosanan ini," keluh Rin, "Bolehkah tuan membantu aku untuk mencari mainan?" pintanya pada si tuan hidung besar.

"Hmm…boleh juga," angguk si tuan itu, "Tapi…tentunya ada syaratnya," Rin yang tadi murung karena bosan, mengangkat kepalanya dengan mata berbinar-binar, "Iya! Tentu saja aku terima syarat-syaratnya!" dia melompat-lompat kesana kemari untuk mendapatkan mainannya.

"Ya…jika kau sudah beranggapan begitu, begini nih syaratnya…" ucapnya sambil menyeringai seram, "…pada tiap harinya, mainan itu hanya akan memberimu satu permintaan, dan apa yang paling penting adalah…" si tuan itu tiba-tiba berhenti dalam penjelasannya membuat Rin memiringkan kepalanya akan penasaran, "Apa?" cletuk Rin dengan matanya yang cyan membulat.

"…Permintaan itu tidak boleh diisikan kebahagiaan positif, walupun niat baikmu telah bulat," tatap si tuan hidung besar melebarkan mata biru langitnya seraya mengambil sebuah benda kecil lewat kantong kecilnya, Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Benda itu adalah cermin ajaib yang cantik dengan warna emas yang mengelilinginya.

Kemudian dia memberikan cermin itu secara perlahan kepada tangan kecil sang kakak tersebut, "…Apakah kau sudah mengerti, nyonya kecil?" tanya si tuan itu dengan tatapan sinis. Tapi meskipun dia sudah memperingatinya dengan menampakkan wajah seramnya, si nyonya kecil itu hanya mengangguk-angguk, cuma tertarik dalam keindahan cermin ajaib itu.

Namun si tuan hidung besat itu bukanlah tipe makhluk yang suka berpihak, sehingga, dia hanya setuju pada sang takdir yang telah memberikan jalan terbaiknya.

Tak lama dari kesunyian yang penuh jalan penentuan, jam saku si tuan hidung besar itu tiba-tiba berdetak lumayan keras, menandakan bahwa dia harus pergi untuk sebuah acara penting hari ini, jadi dengan terpaksa dia harus pergi tanpa sepengetahuan si nyonya kecil tersebut, dan POOF! Dia sudah tak tampak lagi.

Sementara itu, si nyonya kecil yang masih asyik dengan pemberian tadi, mengusap-ngusapkan cermin cantik itu sambil berseri-seri, "Wahai cermin ajaib! Saya pinta satu permintaan hari ini!" pinta Rin, "Jika boleh, aku ingin makan daging yang dapat membuat perutku kenyang!" Dan Fwoosh! Tampaklah sepiring daging lezat seukuran tanki aquarium di depannya.

Waah! Bahkan walaupun Rin belum merasakan kelezatan akan daging itu, dia merasakan bahwa perutnya telah puas dengan aroma yang harum dari daging itu.

Tanpa peralatan makan pun, Rin langsung melahapnya dengan kedua tangannya sampai kenyang.

Tak terasa akan kenyangnya, Rin ternyata tertidur berjam-jam sampai matahari tampak bersinar terik dari luar jendela, "Hoaamm!~" uap Rin sambil merentangkan tangannya, untuk melemaskan otot-otot kakunya, "Ugh…badanku benar-benar bau, tapi aku tak bisa keluar untuk mandi," tapi ketika dia melihat cermin ajaib itu, pikirannya kembali segar tanpa jangka waktu yang lama.

Rin mengambil cermin yang tergeletak di lantai, dan mengusap-usap cermin ajaib itu dengan kain kumuhnya untuk meminta permintaan keduanya, "Wahai cermin ajaib! Berikan aku wewangian yang dapat membuat badanku wangi!" pinta Rin dengan riang.

Fwoosh! Fwoosh! Cermin itu memberikannya sebuah parfum hitam yang elegan dalam bentuk botol. Hoho! Betapa beruntungnya Rin untuk memiliki cermin ajaib—oh! Dia baru ingat sesuatu, ' _Ah, jika adikku tahu tentang hal ini, mungkin dia akan langsung merebutnya_ ,' pikir Rin, ' _Aku harus bersembunyi di ruangan sebelah gubuk ini_ ,' dengan itu, Rin pun terbirit-birit sambil menggenggami cermin ajaibnya, memasuki ruang seni dari gubuk ini.

Brak! Pintu ruang seni yang dimasuki Rin, dikunci olehnya. Huft, ruang seni ini tampak lebih sempit dibandingkan ruangan yang tadi dia tempati, bisa-bisa karena hawa udara yang pengap ini dapat membuatnya mengantuk.

Akhirnya, karena udara ruang seni yang sempit, Rin lalu tertidur pulas sampai hari keesokannya.

Pada hari ketiga, Rin terbangun sambil merentangkan tangannya lagi secara lebar-lebar. Tapi…Oof! Tempat ini sungguh sempit! Betapa kesalnya Rin untuk berdiam diri di tempat ini, mungkin dirinya akan lebih nyaman lagi jika saja dia bisa kabur dari sini, walaupun diluar sedang perang, Rin tidak memedulikannya lagi. Dia sudah muak untuk merasa dikurung disini.

"Oh Cermin ajaib, aku ingin keluar, aku ingin kabur, aku ingin bebas, dan aku tak mau terperangkap lagi, maka dari itu, tunjukkanlah aku jalan untuk pergi! Sudah benar aku ini telah berputus asa!" keluh kesal Rin, terus saja menggosok-gosok cermin itu karena saking marahnya.

BAM! Tiba-tiba, Rin melihat tangga emas yang diturunkan dari atap, dan seuntas tali yang mungkin dapat menariknya dari tempat sempit ini. Wajah senang yang disertai isakan tangisan, Rin pun langsung meraihnya tanpa repot-repot untuk berpikir.

/

xx-xx-1810

Tak terasa, sudah sepuluh tahun telah berlalu, ada sebuah rumor yang beredaran dan sedang panas untuk dibicarakan. Katanya, di sebuah negara dimana banyak mayat tergeletak di tanah, berdirilah sebuah gubuk tua yang sudah reyot yang dipenuhi oleh jutaan misteri disana.

Berdasarkan waktunya, sekelompok anggota tim saintis sedang mengunjungi negara suram itu untuk mencari bahan eksperimen. Disana, ketika mereka sedang mengambil sampel air danau di negara itu, mereka menemukan sebuah gubuk tua berdiri dekat danau kumuh itu dengan banyak tanaman liar tumbuh di area sana.

Dan saat mereka membuka pintu reyot gubuk itu, tiba-tiba mereka merasakan bau amis darah yang langsung bertebaran melewati hidung-hidung mancung mereka. Berdasarkan dari asal bau tersebut, mereka menemukan sebuah mayat yang badannya tampak tercabik-cabik. Ah, gadis yang malang, harus meninggal pada usia belianya, padahal tinggi badannya hanya sebesar tanki aquarium. Apakah dia mati kelaparan?

Tak sampai disitu, para saintis mencium bau yang tak familiar baginya, "Kawan-kawan, harap pakai gas mask yang kalian bawa," komando sang ketua rombongan saintis itu, "…kali ini, kita mungkin akan mendapatkan ikan besar di belakang pintu ini…bersiap-siaplah," ujarnya berwas-was dengan keadaan yang mereka alami sekarang.

BAM! Mereka tak repot-repot untuk mendobraknya, mereka sudah tahu bahwa pintu ini terkunci rapat, haha mereka ini benar-benar saintis yang hebat.

Ketika mereka memasuki pintu itu satu persatu, apa yang pertama kali mereka lihat adalah seorang gadis yang menggantung dirinya dalam seutas tali dan tangga kecil dibawahnya. Oh, sebuah kenyataan pahit untuk melihat tangannya dilumuri darah juga mulutnya yang masih meneteskan darah, apakah yang sebenarnya terjadi pada mereka?

Jadi, dalam ekspedisi mereka ke negara rumit ini adalah, memecahkan misteri dibalik teka-teki dari kedua gadis itu. Namun, alas, saking sulitnya untuk dipecahkan, akhirnya mereka menyerah dalam kasus ini, dan mencantumkan informasi rumit ini kepada berita, bahwa informasi ini masih dipertanyakan apa penyebabnya.

Namun, usut punya usut *?*, anak kembar yang mati secara tragis itu, memiliki ' _cermin'_ yang bertuliskan dalam bahasa jepang. Sehingga, para saintis itu menebak bahwa nama mereka pasti bernamakan dengan kata-kata 'Kagamine'.

Sementara itu, 'dia' yang tidak suka mihak-memihak, memainkan kartunya lagi kepada seorang ' _bocah laki-laki'_ untuk memilih jalan takdirnya yang mirip seperti kedua anak kembar itu. Tapi, kedua orang tuanya meminta mohon kepada-nya untuk tidak terlalu mengusiknya, karena mereka tidak mau anaknya ' _terkurung dalam tahanan imajinasinya'_.

"Ya, jika ini yang kalian mau, aku serahkan semuanya pada sang takdir," ucapnya sambil meninggalkan rumah itu, dengan tatapan monoton mata biru langitnya.

Dengan suara kecil, si bocah lelaki itu mengucapkan salam selamat tinggal kepada sosok itu, seraya melambaikan tangan kecilnya, "Sampai jumpa, tuan hidung besar!" pekik bocah itu.

Tamat.

' _Terapunglah dari danau ke benua,_

 _kapal penuh impian ku terbawa,_

 _disana aku melihatnya tertawa,_

 _rumor mengatakan itulah skizofrenia,'_

P/N : Inilah yang kurasakan.

A/N : Oke, mungkin pake kalimat formal mungkin terlalu garing hehe, sori ya kalau ceritanya kurang menarik :p soalnya Author udah berusaha tuk bikin ceritanya sesuai dengan fakta realita :3

Jadi…cerita ini tuh kayak menceritakan awal mulanya ditemukan penyakit skizofrenia secara fantasi gitu :V *gak nyambung

Okey, cukup sekian tutupin aje ni pembahasan gak masuk akal nih.

Sampey zumpa owo~


End file.
